A Moment like This
by FaithfulToLea
Summary: Finn and Rachel have just entered their senior year, this year is all about them and nothing and nobody is going to change that. Contains other pairings too.
1. Chapter 1

**AUTHORS NOTE: Hey guys! This is my first story so hope you guys like it! Please review and comment! I would love to hear your suggestions! I DON'T OWN GLEE.**

A Moment like This

Chapter One

It was Monday morning at McKinley High School and Rachel Berry was ready to start her senior year off with a BANG! She and Finn had got back together at nationals and even though they had lost Rachel was happy being with the one she really loved. Over the summer she and Finn had spent almost every day together except for the days when Kurt forced her to have their Hummel-Berry days. On those days Rachel and Kurt went to visit Blaine at six flags where he got a job performing during shows, or they would go shopping to get the ugly animal sweaters out of Rachel's wardrobe. The days that Finn would literally force Kurt to let his girlfriend stay with him the couple would mostly be at his house or hers making out for the many months they were spent apart.

As Rachel walked down the hallway feeling great as ever she suddenly felt a cold sticky substance hit her face…and it was back! Azimo and Karofsky has slushied her once again just like it was sophomore year. Before she could run away and cry Finn had stepped in front of her and was beating Azimo and Karofsky to a bloody pulp.

"STAY THE FUCK AWAY FROM MY GIRLFRIEND, OR I SWARE TO GOD YOU WILL REGRET IT" Finn shouted at the two football boys, Rachel wasn't pleased that he had to use swearing to get them to go but she was glad as she watched the two quickly scurried down the hallway to get away from Finn.

"Finn, thank you for defending me I don't understand why on the first day back to school they have to treat me like crap" Rachel cried into Finn's shoulder, he hated seeing her like this, but he was pleased knowing she had him in her life.

"Shhh baby, its okay their losers that will regret it if they do it again"

"You really are the perfect boyfriend" Rachel said to Finn before she kissed him. Finn didn't care that she was blue and sticky, he actually kind of liked it, and she tasted like a blue raspberry popsicle.

"Let's go get you cleaned up" Finn cooed to Rachel as they proceeded to walk down the hallway into the bathroom.

Once Rachel was all cleaned up she went to calculus class, she was happy because she had that class with Finn even if he wasn't the brightest star in the sky at math she was glad to be there and help him. As Mr. Kaz was talking she focused on her doodles in her notebook from all the notes and pictures she and Finn would send back and forth to each other.

"Rachel...Rachel...Rachel!" Mr. Kaz shouted at her trying to get her attention.

"What? Oh sorry I'll pay attention now" Rachel said to Mr. Kaz he turned back around to finish the practice equations on the black board. Not even five minutes Rachel received a note on her desk in pink paper with a gold star sticker holding it together, she opened it and it had said.

"_I love you baby, no matter what happens nothing will ever break us up 3_" She smiled to herself and quickly wrote down a response before Mr. Kaz turned around again.

"I_ love you too Finny! I know that you're the one and only for me and I'm so grateful that I found you 3_" Finn felt like he was going to start crying like a baby but he was a senior and quarterback of the football team, it would be embarrassing to cry here so he said to himself he would cry later in his truck and then make out with Rachel.

Yep this year felt like it was going to be their year and not anyone else's. They've had their moments in the past but that was all done and over with and it was time for them to focus on right now and how in love they are. Finn knew in his heart that he will never forget _**A Moment like This **_for the rest of his life.

**So hope you guys liked it! I'm new to this whole writing thing so this chapter took me FOREVER to write! Finchel is my number one ship! I love them so much they are meant to be together forever! REVIEW AND COMMENT PLEASE(:**


	2. Chapter 2

**AUTHORS NOTE: Thanks you so much to all the people that read and reviewed my story! I really hoped you guys liked it! Chapter one was really short but I promise this one is longer! Read and review please! DISCLAIMER I DON'T OWN GLEE**

A Moment like This

Chapter Two

Rachel's POV

School was alright Finn was in some of my classes but not my AP classes, I was glad to have him in the ones he was though. Obviously the lunch staff forgot that I'm a vegan so all I ate for lunch was fruit and vegetables. It's almost time for Glee Club, my ultimate favorite part of the day, I wonder how everyone's summer went. Well I know that Quinn had changed dramatically and got a tattoo and started dating a 40 some year old guy…um al I have to say to that is GROSS!

As I walked into the choir room I noticed only Artie, Tina and Mike were there.

"Hey guys how was your summers?" I asked in my cheerful tone as always.

"Hey Rachel it was good! Mostly played Halo the whole time with Puck, Finn and the guys when you were with Kurt on your Hummel Berry days." Artie said.

"Oh I see, Finn always rants how you or Noah would beat him." I told Artie.

"Oh yeah! We kicked his ass!" Artie fist bumped into the air.

"Language Artie!" I scolded, gosh why can't people use proper grammar? Swearing is so not called for. "Anyway Tina, Mike what did you guys do?"

"We did a lot actually! We had picnics in the park, went shopping, dance classes, and the occasional make out sessions" Tina responded happily.

"When Tina was with Mercedes I would play Halo with the guys also, no offense Rachel but Finn sucks at Halo! Big time!" Mike said laughing.

"Don't even get me started! He would always come over to my house and complain how you guys beat him so bad he would want me to play! And when I beat him he would pout like a little baby." I told them.

"Hey guys whatcha talking about?" Finn asked as he came over to me and kissed me on the forehead.

"Oh nothing big babe, just how you suck at video games" I responded smirking as I saw his demeanor change in to that adorable doggie pout.

"I do not suck! I'm just not as advanced as they are" Finn dramatically said forming his hand into fists stomping on the ground.

"Oh my gosh babe, calm down! You're perfect in your own little way, even if you can't beat me"

"Watch it Rach! Or the tickle monster will get you" as soon as I could response Finn had started to tickle my sides, he knows that's where my main tickle spot is.

"Stop it Finny! That tickles"

"That's the point Rach!"

This went on for about a few more minutes before a familiar sound filled the choir room.

"Hey guys let's get glee club started" Mr. Schue said with a smile on his face. "Finn would you stop tickling Rachel and take your seat you all need to perform a song that describes your life right now" Mr. Schue said cheery.

First up was Santana and Brittany they sang with or without you by u2 they sounded amazing! But it was so sad cause you can tell that Santana was in love with Brittany and wanted to be with her so bad and Brit being clueless had no idea what was Santana's problem was. After the song ended Santana had ran out of the choir room crying, Brit just looked like a lost puppy dog and took her seat when Mr. Schue had told her that Santana would be fine and she just needed time.

Up next was Mercedes she had sang someone like you by Adele. She sounds fantastic but I wonder who this song is dedicated to. She has a new boyfriend Shane and they're happy I hope. Maybe it's about Sam, they dated for a few months and he had treated her like a princess but so does Shane. I'll have to ask her later.

Finn and I were up next and our song is so amazing!

"Finn and I will be singing A Moment like This by Kelly Clarkson"

(Finn-bolded & Rachel-italics Both-bolded italics)

**What if I told you it was all meant to be?  
>Would you believe me, would you agree?<br>It's almost that feeling that we've met before so tell me that you don't think I'm crazy when I tell your love is here and now.  
><strong>  
><em>A Moment like this.<br>Some people wait a lifetime for a moment like this.  
>Some people search forever for that one special kiss.<br>I can't believe it's happening to me.  
>Some people wait a lifetime for a moment like this.<em>

**Everything changes, but beauty remains.  
>Something so tender I can't explain.<br>**_Well I may be dreaming but till I awake...Can we make the dream last forever?  
>And I'll cherish all the love we share for a moment like this.<em>

_**Some people wait a lifetime for a moment like this.  
>Some people search forever for that one special kiss.<br>I can't believe it's happening to me.  
>Some people wait a lifetime for a moment like this.<strong>_

_**The speed of waiting love of all.  
>I wanna know that you will catch me when I fall.<br>So let me tell you this.  
>Some people wait a lifetime for a moment like this...<strong>_

_**Some people search a lifetime for a moment like this.  
>Some people search forever for that one special kiss.<br>I can't believe it's happening to me.  
>Some people wait a lifetime for a moment like this.<strong>_

"Wow guys that was fantastic, really good job!" Mr. Schue praised us.

"Thank you! Everything we sang is 100 percent and higher true" Finn said putting his arm around me.

We sat back down after that. Up nest was Artie he sang Heartburn by NLT. He sounded amazing like he was meant to be in a boy band. Puck sang the good life by One Republic. I'm surprised he didn't choose a Jewish artist. Anyway he was pretty good, flat on some parts but good. Tina and Mike had chosen count on me by Bruno Mars. Awe they are so cute! Next to me and Finn of course. Finally it was Kurt and Blaine they sang baby its cold outside by Dean Martin. Oh my gosh! I am so glad Blaine had transferred to McKinley he and Kurt was the gay power couple!

"Great job everyone! Have any of you guys seen Quinn?" Mr. Schue asked worried

"MIA no one has herd from her at all this summer, last I checked she went all like skanky and slutty after nationals" Artie mentioned to the club.

"Hmm well if you guys see or hear from her tell her to come back to glee club! We need her voice-"

Mr. Schue got cut off by Mercedes. "Listen here Schuster we don't NEED Quinn you WANT her and for instant she was a total bitch last year and we do not need that vibe in here anymore" Mercedes said with sass.

"Mercedes is right, Quinn is a real messed up person and we don't need that this year. It's about us this year not drama. All last year was drama and I think I speak for everyone when I say that it was miserable coming to glee club last year" I spoke with confidence.

"Yeah I agree with Rachel and Mercedes, she is bad news Mr. Schue and frankly we don't need that at all. We're a strong enough club without her." Brittany surprisingly said normal and not saying anything ridiculous about her cat or ducks.

"Ok then if you guys really don't want her in glee club if she is going to be that way then I will tell her she can't be in it anymore" Mr. Schue had finally came to his senses and was going to kick that blonde bimbo out once in for all! We're a family and are finally starting to act like one and she is not I repeat NOT going to steal my Finny Bear away from me anymore. We love each other and she is going to have to accpt that.

**Well there was chapter two! Review please and tell me what you think! I would love to see some more reviews on this (:**


	3. Chapter 3

**AUTHORS NOTE: Hope you guys liked chapter two! Omlea I cannot believe that only two more days until FINCHEL SEX! :D I'm so excited for it! Well here's chapter three! Read and review! DISCLAIMER-I DON'T OWN GLEE sadly: /**

A Moment like This

Chapter Three

FINN's POV

Glee club was so ballin' me and Rach killed it with the song! That song is like out anthem for this year. I really do love her and I want to go to New York with her so bad but I haven't told her I'm a recipient is that the right word? I think it is, but anyway that I'm up for a football scholarship at OSU. I really do hope this year goes good. I'm so scared to tell Rachel that Quinn has been texting me saying she made a huge mistake in using me from prom queen and king and I've been texting her back saying that what she did was wrong but I forgive her. Is that bad? I love Rachel and Quinn knows that but she also doesn't care that I'm happy.

"Hey Finn" Quinn says coming up to me at my locker putting her arm around my waist.

"Um Quinn hi is there something you need?" I asked

"I miss you Finn and I know you miss me, I'm hot and I will give you what you want if you know what I mean" she says winking

"I don't know what you mean actually" I told her confused

"Sex Finn! I will give you sex, why don't we go into the janitors closet now and I'll show you my skills" Quinn says leading me into the janitors closet.

I know I shouldn't be doing this but I'm a guy and I have needs. Damn I sound like Puck. She starts kissing me and all I feel are her soft lips that I've missed. She tastes like bubblegum and I love bubblegum. Oh my god! What is happening now? She unbuckled my pants and pulled down my boxers and her mouth is now going up and down on my dick. Holy shit this feels wrong Rachel and me should be having moments like this not me and Quinn. Before I could tell her to stop the door opens and reveals the janitor with Rachel, Mercedes, Santana and Kurt who's covered in slushy.

"Oh my god Rachel! It's not what it looks like-"I get cut off by Kurt and Mercedes pulling me away while Santana goes at Quinn like a wild animal.

"WHAT THE FUCK FINN? YOU ARE WITH RACHEL AND WE FIND YOU IN HERE GETTING A-A-BLOW JOB FROM THAT NASTY WHORE? YOU MESSED THIS UP BIG TIME WHITE BOY." Mercedes shouts at me.

"It's not what it looks like Quinn seduced me into this she pulled me in here and then she went at me! I couldn't stop her" I say to them defending myself

"Shut up Finn! You knew what you were doing was wrong and now you royally fucked up your relationship with Rachel forever!" Kurt says smacking me in the arm.

Once they were finished tormenting me, I knew I deserved it but still I had to find a way to make this up to Rachel. I can't lose her! I went home and logged onto Facebook and the first thing I saw was so depressing.

**Rachel Berry went from being "In a relationship" to "single"**

**46 people like this.**

What the fuck? She changed her status! I know Quinn gave me a blow job and she saw her and me but still it wasn't my fault! Well it was but I was being seduced by Quinn. I have to fix this but before I could even continue comments started to pop up.

**Noah "Puck" Puckerman- I'm gonna fucking chop Finnessa's balls off once I see him. In face I'm going over to his house right now!**

_Noah "Puck" Puckerman is offline_

**Santana Hopez-don't worry babe! I beat that blonde bitch to a bloody pulp! She has like five missing teeth, a broken nose, hair pulled out, and prolly loss of eyesight (: **

**Rachel Berry-thanks girl! I really appreciate this. I can't believe that after glee club he went and almost fucked that bitch!**

**Artie Abrams-Holy shit did Rachel Berry just swear? You go girl!**

**Mercedes Jones-girl that boy is going to get fucked up by Puckerman he's almost there right now!**

I heard the doorbell ring, shit holy fucking shit! Puck is here to beat me up! I hurry downstairs to hear Puck screaming at the door.

"Get your fucking ass out here Finnessa you fucked up big time!" Puck said banging down the door.

Before I could say anything he starts beating this shit out of me. Punching, kicking, spitting ewe. And everything!

"What the fuck dude? Get off me!" I say spitting up blood.

"NO! YOU FUCKED WITH MY HOT JEWISH AMERICAN PRINCESS AND NOW YOU'VE GOTTA PAY." He says still beating me up.

"Can you just let me explain?" I beg.

"Fine but you got three minutes before I murder you." Puck says

"Ok well first it started like two weeks ago she has been texting me saying she's sorry for using me and that she's changed and wants me back. I told her fuck no cuz I was with Rachel but she wouldn't fuck stop. Then today after glee club she came up to me locker and starting saying she can give me anything I wanted like sex wise, and before I could even respond she pulls me into the fucking janitors closet and starting like making out with me, I tried to pull her away but then she unbuckled my pants and started giving me a blow job! And I was about to tell her to stop again when the closet door opened and there was Rachel, Mercedes, Santana and Kurt looking pissed and Rach just looking depressed and heart-broken" I said on the verge of tears

"Whoa dude. Quinn's a crazy mother fucker, it sounds like she was seducing you and you tried to stop her but she wouldn't, and she's on some crazy drugs and smoking I know that." Puck said finally agreeing with me that Quinn had everything to do with it not me.

"What do I do? Rachel changed her Facebook status and won't even answer her phone" I'm fucking crying now looking like a baby in front of Puck.

"I got it! Serenade her with a song or some shit. Rachel is a sucker for that shit." When it comes to girls Puck can be a good person or a total dick.

"That's perfect except how am I supposed to sing to her when she won't even talk to me?"

"You really are a dumbass! Rachel's bedroom has a balcony so sing to her outside in front of the balcony."

"Alright man thanks!" I say leading Puck outside.

Puck turns around before leaving "No problem but I swear to the mother fucking god if this ends bad I will come back to murder you"

"Noted" I say.

Now to find the perfect song to sing to Rachel tonight. It's about five at night and her dads leave at six so I will go at seven to sing to her. I look on my computer for a good hour and a half and finally find the perfect song. I downloaded it to my iPod, grab the giant boom box and head over to Rachel's house.

RACHEL'S POV

I cannot believe that Finn my Finn would do this to me! Maybe he was seduced my Quinn I mean after all she is doing drugs and smoking so she could have been high when this happened. No Rachel what are you saying! Finn hurt you and now you're broken up even if you did make a special scrapbook of all the memories they have had. My phone went off I look over to see its Finn.

"Baby! Please I know I royally fucked up but I have a surprise for you. At seven go to your window and go out your balcony and just listen and watch. I love you so much Rachel /3"

Oh my gosh! That's such a sweet text. I do love Finn still and I only changed my status to see what he would do and he is actually doing something! Suddenly I hear something coming right outside my window and it's exactly seven at night. I go out onto the balcony and I see Finn holding a giant boom box.

"Rachel you came outside! Please baby just listen to me. I fucked up big time with Quinn but you have to know she was high on drugs and smoking at the time I tried to make her stop but she wouldn't. I'm so sorry baby and I really hope you forgive me after this" Finn said playing the boom box.

I immediately recognized the song and started crying my eyes out listening him sing me the most beautiful song.

_It's been seven hours and fifteen days  
>since you took your love away<br>I go out every night and sleep all day  
>since you took your love away<br>since you've been gone I can do whatever I want  
>I can see whomever I choose<br>I can eat my dinner in a fancy restaurant  
>but nothing<br>I said nothing can take away these blues,_

_'cause nothing compares  
>nothing compares to you<em>

_It's been so lonely without you here  
>like a bird without a song<br>nothing can stop these lonely tears from falling  
>tell me baby where did I go wrong?<br>I could put my arms round every boy I see  
>but they'd only remind me of you<br>I went to the doctor guess what he told me  
>guess what he told me<br>he said girl you better try to have fun  
>no matter what you do<br>but he's a fool_

_'cause nothing compares  
>nothing compares to you<em>

_All the flowers that you planted mother  
>in the backyard<br>all died when you went away  
>I know that living with you, baby, was sometimes hard<br>but I'm willing to give it another try  
>nothing compares<br>nothing compares to you yeah nothing compares to you_

FINN'S POV

Well I think the song went good Rachel was holding her Finn necklace she was still wearing crying her eyes out. I knew they were good tears because she was smiling the whole time.

"Rachel, Rachel, is you still there-"before I could finish yelling at her window she bolted out the front door and jumped into my arm.

"Oh Finn that was so sweet! I forgive you, this few hours being broken up have been terrible." Rachel says crying into my shoulder.

"Really Rach? You forgive me! Oh baby thank you so much! I'm so sorry this happened. She seduced me and I tried to get her to stop but she wouldn't." Now I'm crying again in from of my girlfriend.

"I know Finn, Noah called me telling me you were crying in front of him telling him what happened." Rachel said grabbing my face and planting a hot, passionate, beautiful kiss on my lips.

"So does this mean we are back together?" I ask.

"Yes baby! Yes!" She says still holding my face kissing me over and over.

I pick her up spinning her in a circle while our tongues are dancing in each other's mouth. I put her down after about five minutes of making out in her backyard.

"You want to spend the night? I would really love to have my big strong boyfriend sleeping next to me" Rachel says hopeful

"Of course babe." I say and we run into her house, running up to her bedroom. I shut the door behind me. I quickly text Kurt telling him to tell Burt and mom I'm sleeping the entire weekend at Rachel's house.

"Well are you coming or what?" She asks patting the spot next to her on her bed. I strip down into my boxers and climb into bed with her. I put my arms around her waist and pull her close together so we are spooning. Rachel loves to lie like this.

"Goodnight Finn I love you so much "She says sleepy.

"Goodnight Rach I love you too babe" I say kissing her forehead.

"I'm forever yours" She says before drifting into a sleep slumber.

"Faithfully" I finish off kissing her on the lips one more time for the night, and I drifted off to sleep next to my amazing, beautiful girlfriend. I vowed that night to always be honest and faithful to Rachel for the rest of the year and that nothing like this can ever happen again.

**Well there's chapter three! I literally was like pissed and Finn and Quinn while writing this but Finchel got reunited at the end! Hope you guys liked it! So click the blue button down at the bottom and review and tell me your thoughts! (:**


	4. Chapter 4

**AUTHORS NOTE: Hey guys! Sorry for the delay in updating. Had school and we're doing this big state wide testing so I've been overwhelmed with stress! Thank you to the people that have been reading and reviewing. Here's chapter four! (:**

A Moment like This

Chapter Four

RACHEL'S POV

I'm so glad Finn and I got back together! I still feel disgusted by the fact that Quinn 'The Bitch' Fabray was going down on Finn Jr. That's supposed to be a moment for us when I'm ready of course. Or am I ready? I haven't told Finn but I've been having sex dreams of us! Oh my Barbra Streisand am I ready to have sex with Finn? Awe he looks so cute asleep, and he drools like a baby. I felt so safe and secure last night when he was holding on to me (he wouldn't let go for a minute) and how he would whisper in my ear thinking I was asleep but just had my eyes closed and could fully hear what he was saying. Every time I tried to move he would scoot me even deeper into him. Dad and Daddy are gone for a month so I wonder if Carole and Burt would let Finn stay here with me, not the whole month of course we would switch off between my house and his place when Carole, Burt and Kurt are not there. Last time I spent the night there with them there they caught Finn and me doing sexual stuff. Trust me when your boyfriend's parents and step-brother walk in on you making out and like dry humping their son/step-brother it gets a little awkward every time I go over there. Well back to sleep, I don't think Finn's ready to wake up even though its 8:00am.

FINN'S POV

*yawns* Awe Rachel is still asleep surprisingly, knowing her I would have thought she would be up by now. It is still way too early for me I mean seriously its 10:00a but I'm hungry and I really want Rach to make me her special fruit pancakes and bacon. Yummm!

"Babe are you awake?" I whisper into her ear kissing the lobe causing her to giggle.

"Yes I am Finny, I was awake at 8:00 but you looked so cute asleep I didn't want to wake you so I fell back asleep" She said groggily.

"You were staring at me while asleep? Creep!" I say

"Uh! I am offended, you watch me sleep all the time mister-"

"Rach I was kidding I really don't care if you stare at me, in fact its sweet" I said kissing her lips.

"Good because I could name plenty of things you do to me while I'm asleep causing your parents and brother or my dad's to rush up to our rooms wondering what we are doing." She said smirking.

"Hey now! One time we get caught gettin' it on and now I'm never going to live it down am i?"

"Nope"

"Um Rachel babykins, will you make me some of that delicious fruit pancakes and bacon?" my stomach growls and she's already out the door on her way to the kitchen.

"Come on big boy! If you want something to eat then you have to come help me" She said yelling from the bottom of the stairs.

I quickly hurry downstairs and see Rachel grabbing the ingredients from the fridge. I decide to have a little fun with her. I go over to the island in the middle of Rachel's kitchen and grab a handful of flower.

"Hey babe! Look out" I say seeing her turning around to get a face full of flower.

"Oh you are so dead Finn Hudson" Rachel said grabbing a handful of flower shoving it down my back.

Our flower fight continues for about another twenty minutes when were both covered in flower rolling on the floor laughing. I go and take a shower to come downstairs to the amazing smell of Rachel's apple cinnamon pancakes and BACON! I love her so much! Not because she makes me food (well that's awesome too) but she doesn't get mad over stuff like Quinn used too. What I did with Quinn was super wrong! Just meeting Quinn in the first place ruined my life and I hope that she finds someone that's going to love her like I love Rachel.

"Here you go baby! Enjoy" Rachel says to me snapping me out of my thoughts. I take one whole pancake into my mouth just melting away into another world.

"Slow down Finn you will get sick" Rachel says putting more pancakes onto the plate.

"Rach babe, do you know how awesome these are? It's like heaven in my mouth!" I said taking some bacon into my mouth with the pancakes as well.

"Yes I know how good the pancakes are, not the bacon though, I'm Jewish remember. Pigs are sacred. " She says gagging at the greasy smell of the bacon.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah" I said shoving more food into my mouth.

After breakfast she took a shower, I really wanted to climb in there with her but we haven't even had sex yet. I really want to have sex with her, we've been together for a while now and I want to know what it feels like to be inside her and to feel the connection that people truly feel when they're making love. It's not sex, its making love. And that's what I want to do with Rachel is make love to her. This day will come I have to remember, I just hope it's soon.

**There's chapter four! Its short I know but I wanted to make it short with both Rachel and Finn's thoughts about sex considering last night's episode The First Time. OMLEA it was fabulous! Who else thought that? Even though Finchel had rough parts they got through them and trusted each other to go all the way! Lea Michele is the perfect Maria also! I was like crying throughout the whole episode! Well please click the blue button down there that says Review! Chapter five should be up by Friday(:**


	5. Chapter 5

**AUTHORS NOTE: Hey readers! Sorry I didn't update on Friday my phone broke so we had to run all these different places to find out it needs to be replaced but the good part it I get the upgrade on my phone! Hope you guys like chapter five (:**

A Moment like This

Chapter Five

FINN'S POV

The whole weekend I spent at Rachel's house, it was super awesome. We basically made out the entire time. Rachel is so hot! Oh my grilled cheesus like every ten seconds I had to think _mailman mailman mailman! _See when you're a guy and your girlfriend won't have sex with you but always teases you your member aka Finn Jr. tends to get a little excited. At first it was so embarrassing because she found out right away and got this confused look on her face. But now she thinks it's super-hot and cute because I get all flustered. Oh jeez Mr. Kaz is looking at me and so is Rachel. Shit I forgot I was in calculus class. I suddenly get a note passed on to my desk.

"_Babe are you okay? You look like Santa just brought you a ton of my banana bread" _Rachel is so cute! I quickly answer the note and pass it back over.

"_Yeah I'm fine just thinking of a way I could sneak us out of here for a hot make out session in the boiler room (;"_ I see her reading the note and her face gets all blushed. She sends the note back over.

"_Really? I think I know of a way (;" _Before I could respond she raises her hand and tells Mr. Kaz that she and I need to go practice for sectionals. It works! Oh yes time to get my mack on with Rach!

Me and Rachel go downstairs to the boiler room and before we even hit the bottom of the stairs I rip her shirt off and she's got my pants off.

"Oh god baby you're so hard!" She says sticking her hand down my boxers feeling up Finn Jr.

"Is this really happening? Are we going to have sex in the middle of the boiler room?" I ask hopeful

"Yes! I'm ready and I don't care where it's at I want your dick inside me now!" Rachel says taking off her skirt.

I lay her on top of this table thing and start making out with her again. At this point I'm in nothing but my boxers and she is in her bra and panties. She grabs my hand and sticks it up to her breasts saying it's ok if I touch them. I immediately take off her bra just mesmerized by her boobs. They may not be big but they're still girl boobs and I love to touch them. I start sucking on them hearing her moan while she's rubbing my dick still. I move my hands to her panties looking at her my eyes pleading for her to say ok. She does! I rip them off and stick a finger into her hot wet center.

"Oh my god Finnnnn don't stop! Keep going!" She yells to me. I do what she says and place another finger into her center, she's so damn wet! I take my fingers out of her center licking them clean, she tastes alright. Not what I expected but it's not bad.

"Oh god! Now it's my turn" she says winking. Suddenly im being flipped over and she ripped off my boxers staring at me with wide eyes. Then she puts her lips on top of my dick just taking the whole entire thing into her mouth bobbing her head up and down. I can see she's upset.

"Babe what's the matter?" I asked

"This was supposed to be my job for the first time not Quinn's! She will always have your first blow job not me" She says on the verge of tears.

"Hey come here, yeah Quinn blowed me but does that mean it meant anything? It didn't you did a fabulous job right there! We don't have to go all the way right now babe we can wait and do it at my house in a few weeks because Carole and Burt will be gone at some convention thing and Kurt is going to Blaine's." I tell her wiping the tears off.

"Okay, I think the bell is about to ring anyway." She says putting her clothes back on while I do the same.

"Please don't cry anymore. I love you not Quinn she was really bad at blowing me anyway you were amazing Rachie" I say kissing her passionately. We hear the bell rings and run out of the boiler room. I leave to go to my next class while Rachel has a free period.

RACHEL'S POV

Wow I cannot believe that just happened. It was the best feeling being close to Finn like that even though we were in the boiler room in school. I see Quinn the bitch ass down the hallway. No one messes with Rachel Barbra Berry and her boyfriend.

"Hey bitch! Yeah Quinn I'm talking to you. Stay the fuck away from my boyfriend he chose me over you so don't go try and take him away from me! HE LOVES ME NOT YOU!" I say punching her in the nose ha little miss perfect isn't so perfect anymore.

"ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME BERRY? I GAVE HIM A FUCKING BLOW JOB FOR THE FIRST TIME AND YOU COME HERE AND THREATEN ME! NO WAY." Quinn says trying to punch my back but I step away and she ends up punching the locker crying because she hurt her hand.

"YES YOU DID GIVE HIM A BLOW JOB BUT I JUST DID TOO AND HE SAID I WAS SO MUCH BETTER THAN YOU. YOU'RE A FUCKING SLUT THAT HAD A BABY! HEAR THAT EVERYONE LITTLE MISS PERFECT BLONDE HERE IS A MOTHER! SHE JUST FORGOT ABOUT HER DAUGHTER! HOW GREAT OF A PERSON IS SHE NOW?" I yell to the crowd of people that are standing around us. They start to throw things at her! Like food and crumpled up pieces of paper. Quinn Fabray once is hated by the entire high school. I have been waiting for this day for years.

After school I head straight to dance class with Tina. I tell her all about my bitch-fight with Quinn. She congratulated me! I am so happy that I actually stood up for myself and Finchel. I get a text from Finn before I go to bed and my heart just flutters a million times a minute.

"Hey babe! Herd about your fight with Quinn today I am so proud of you, because of that she transferred to Columbus!" I scream wildly texting him back.

"Oh my gosh! Really? Thank you grilled cheesus." I say in my text. About a few seconds later I get another text from Finn.

"Lol yes! I'm so tired babe so I will text you in the morning! Love you so much Rach3 oh btw today was really amazing you did an awesome job (;" I quickly reply to him.

"Goodnight Finny! I love you too baby forever faithfully3 you did a pretty awesome job too today lol see you tomorrow (;" as soon as I see my phone say sent I turn off it and plug it in. I crawl into bed just thinking how today could have gone anymore better! No I don't think it could've. I look over to my bedside table at the picture of my and Finn kissing over the summer. Yeah I have an amazing boyfriend. I fall into a deep slumber dreaming of Finn and me as usual (:

**So there's chapter five. Hope you guys liked it! Please review I would love to hear your guy's comments about my story! The next update should be sometime this week! (:**


	6. Chapter 6

**AUTHORS NOTE: Hey guys sorry for the late update I had some writers block! I got it all cleared a little bit to write this chapter so I hope it's as good as the rest! Review when done reading please!**

A Moment like This

Chapter Six

RACHEL'S POV

After that giant fall out with Quinn I decided to be the bigger person in the situation, after all Finn did choose me over her. Even if she did blow him I forgave him the same day was that wrong? I really hope I made the right choice and Finn doesn't go try and fall under her little trance. Its Thursday so it means that glee club practices today! I wonder what the lesson is going to be today. I walk down the hallways after honors science and into the choir room to see everyone all ready for the lesson today.

NOBODY'S POV

"Welcome guys!" Mr. Schuster said in a perky tone. "Today we have a very important lesson, anyone guess what it is?"

"Hippos" Brittany said like a little kid opening her very first bike on Christmas morning.

"Um, no Brittany not hippos but thanks for the guess. The lesson today is _Your Future _you all have forty five minutes to search for a song that describes you and what you want to happen in your future. Ready set go!"

After the forty five minutes was up only three people out of the twelve members in the glee club had found a song.

"Only three people? Wow guys I'm really disappointed in you all, but let's have the five people that found a song come up and perform it for the club" Mr. Schuster said.

RACHEL'S POV

Mercedes was up first and she was singing the song _Try A Little Tenderness_ I don't really understand how this song relates to our futures but I want to hear her belt out some good notes.

_oh she may be weary  
>them young girls they do get wearied<br>wearing that same old miniskirt dress  
>but when she gets weary<br>you try a little tenderness  
>oh man that<br>un hunh  
>i know she's waiting<br>just anticipating  
>the thing that you never never possess<br>no no no  
>but while she there waiting<br>try just a little bit of tenderness  
>that's all you got to do<br>now it might be a little bit sentimental no  
>but she has her greavs and care<br>but the soft words they are spoke so gentle  
>yeah yeah yeah<br>and it makes it easier to bear  
>oh she won't regret it<br>no no  
>them young girls they don't forget it<br>love is their whole happiness  
>yeah yeha yeah<br>but it's all so easy  
>all you got to do is try<br>try a little tenderness  
>yeah<br>damn that hart (hard?)  
>all you got to do is know how to love her<br>you've got to  
>hold her<br>squeeze her  
>never leave her<br>now get to her  
>got got to try a little tenderness<br>yeah yeah  
>lord have mercy now<br>all you got to do is take my advice  
>you've got to hold her<br>don't squeeze her  
>never leave her<br>you've got to hold her  
>and never<br>so you got to try a little tenderness  
>a little tenderness<br>a little tenderness  
>a little tenderness<br>you've got to  
>got too got to<br>you've got to hold her  
>don't squeeze her<br>never leave her  
>you got<br>got got got to  
>now now now<br>got got got to  
>try a little tenderness<br>_

"Good job Mercedes, just wow." Mr. Schuster says cheery

She did an impeccable job I don't know how this relates but I guess it's like how she wants to be legends like her idol Aretha Franklin like me and Barbra Streisand. Up next was Finn, I'm so glad he was a smart person and found a song. Once the song started playing I didn't quite recognize it at first. But then once it started he was staring at me the whole time with tears in his eyes and mine were shimmering with the thin layer of tears that were about to explode out of my eyes.

_Oh, why you look so sad?  
>Tears are in your eyes<br>Come on and come to me now  
>Don't be ashamed to cry<br>Let me see you through  
>'Cause I've seen the dark side too<em>

_When the night falls on you  
>You don't know what to do<br>Nothin' you confess, could make me love you less_

_I'll stand by you, I'll stand by you  
>Won't let nobody hurt you<br>I'll stand by you_

_So, if you're mad, get mad  
>Don't hold it all inside<br>Come on and talk to me now_

_Hey, what you got to hide?  
>I get angry too<br>Well I'm a lot like you_

_When you're standing at the crossroads  
>And don't know which path to choose<br>Let me come along  
>'Cause even if you're wrong<em>

_I'll stand by you, I'll stand by you  
>Won't let nobody hurt you<br>I'll stand by you_

_Take me in, into your darkest hour  
>And I'll never desert you<br>I'll stand by you_

_And when, when the night falls on you, baby  
>You're feeling' all alone<br>You won't be on your own_

_I'll stand by you, I'll stand by you  
>Won't let nobody hurt you<br>I'll stand by you  
>Take me in, into your darkest hour<br>And I'll never desert you_

_I'll stand by you, I'll stand by you  
>Won't let nobody hurt you<br>I'll stand by your  
>Yeah<em>

_Won't let nobody hurt you  
>I'll stand by your<br>I'll stand by you  
>Won't let nobody hurt you<em>

_I'll stand by you  
>No, no, no, no, no<br>Take me in, into your darkest hour  
>And I'll never desert you<br>I'll stand by your  
>I'll stand by you<em>

After the song ended I ran up to him and placed a big kiss on his lips.

"That was so beautiful, I-I don't understand though. What are you trying to say?" I said still clung to him.

"This song was for you, it means that I want my future to be with you, I want to put a ring on your finger and call you my wife, I won't under any circumstances let anybody (He glares at Quinn) hurt you, you are the one for me Rach, I love you so much. I really hope you want to spend the rest of your life with me too baby." He says and I can't even comprehend the fact how sweet he is being.

"Oh my gosh baby, of course! I want to spend the rest of my life with you I love you with all my heart, you are the only one that I have ever felt this way towards anybody, not Puck, not Jesse, not anybody, just you." After those words escape my mouth he plants a big wet kiss on my lips. We make out for a little bit in the choir room ignoring all the comments from the rest of the club. Until Mr. Schuster coughs and we just ignore him and politely tell him that we will no longer be attending the rest of glee club practice today because we have better things to do. And in Finn's mind that means getting hopefully to second or third base and a killer make out session for hours at his house. For me it's just spending time with the one person who I know for sure I can call mine for the rest of my life and maybe song second or third base action and defiantly making out we'll see what happens.

**There's chapter six! Hope you guys liked it, I will try and update later this week! I have a break off school because of Thanksgiving so hopefully chapter seven will be up and ready by then. So click the little blue button down there that says**_** Review**_** and please leave a comment! I love to read all of your thoughts and ideas to future chapters(:**


	7. Chapter 7

**AUTHORS NOTE: Oh My Lea! I am so incredibly sorry for the month late update! I had some family issues and lots of tests and studying for school. I go on Christmas break on Thursday so I will defiantly have some more updates by then! Hope you guys like this chapter! Click the blue button down there and send me your reviews for the story/chapters! Here is chapter seven!**

A Moment like This

Chapter Seven

FINN POV

So we are finally in the Christmas Week of glee club now! Last year didn't go so well considering I and Rachel were not together and then this whole miss-have with Quinn happened…ugh! I just wish that Puck and Quinn would get back in love. After all they did have a kid which doesn't bother me anymore because I know that me and Rachel will hopefully get married one day and have mini me and her running around our New York apartment since she will be an inspiring Broadway star and I will be…well who knows what I will be doing! Everyone knows what they want to me and then there's me just the outside of the group with no idea what I want to do with my life.

QUINN POV

I know that I'm hurting Finn by still going after him but it's not that I still have feelings for him it's that I'm trying to get Puck to notice me. With Shelby moving back and bringing Beth back makes me really feel that we can become a family once and for all.

"Hey Puck" I said flipping my gorgeous short blonde hair behind my ears; he always thinks that's super sexy.

"What's up Q?" He says putting books into his locker.

"Oh well my mom went out of town on the Christian fellowship cruise and I was wondering if you wanted to come over, watch a movie and NOT pay attention to it" I say hinting that maybe we could have sex, Puck cannot resist sex from any living girl.

"Well I'm not so sure if that's such a good idea Quinn, you kind of went crazy and I know that in a week or two days that crazy factor cannot just go away"

"I've changed for real, I'm seeing a therapist and I just feel that I need a man in my life and that guy is you, if you come over tonight I'll let you have sex with me" I said

"Ugh! Q you know I can't resist sex! But I have to this time; it's not a good time for us to get back together right now"

"Well why don't you just come over and no funny business will occur, I promise you that." If this doesn't work then I will have to go back to my crazy ways to make us a family again.

"Fine Q I do miss chilling' with you" Puck says kissing Quinn on the cheek before leaving for homeroom.

Yes! I knew that would happen. Now tonight I just have to figure out something seductive and sexy to wear, oh Puck you are so gullible and you and I will be a family sooner than later.

RACHEL POV

I saw Quinn talking to Noah smiling and then he kissed her on the cheek! Yes! Maybe they are back together or just taking things slow, now she can back off my man. Quinn has done so much damage in the past to mine and Finn's relationship and I know that he was her "First Love" or so she claims but I think that Noah has always had her first love spot in her heart. Finn is my first love and my only one true love. I felt my phone buzz in my hand I pulled it out and there was a text from wow…Quinn Fabray.

_Hey Rachel I'm very sorry for all the things I did this year to break you and Finn up you two are in love and I understand that because I think that I have always been in love with Noah, so I hope you guys are very happy and I won't bother you anymore-Quinn F._

_Thank you Quinn for texting me this and I can tell to that you and Noah have always been each other's love so I really hope things work out for you two and are happy like me and Finn are (: -Rachel _

_Thanks Rachel and hopefully one day this year we can be friends or just on the same page for once.-Quinn F._

_Yes! I would like that very much Quinn but not right now a lot has happened this week and I think that I need time with Finn and you do with Noah but thank you for this nice text it really means a lot- Rachel_

_No problem Rachel! Take care! Bye-Quinn F._

_Goodbye Quinn take care also-Rachel_

**Well there's chapter seven! I know Finn didn't really have a lot to do with this chapter but I wanted to leave off from last chapter on his thoughts from everything! Like I said in the author's note I will try to update over my Christmas break from school, I have a lot this week to prep for grades so the update will be up soon! **

**Next chapter Quinn and Puck's night at the Fabray house. What does Quinn have up her sleeve? I guess you will have to wait and see! Now click the blue button that says **_**REVIEW**_**! **


	8. Chapter 8

**AUTHORS NOTE: Hey guys! I am so sorry I haven't update in a while. I had terrible writers block and I have school work and this week is semester exams so I've been studying. This chapter isn't very long but I wanted to give a chapter to tide you guys over! I DON'T OWN GLEE sadly**

A Moment like This

Chapter Eight

QUINN POV

I finally did it, I knew that with my thyroid medicine under control and my hair all luscious, short and not pink anymore Puck would come over. Time to put my plan in action; everyone knows that a guy like Puck can never resist sex. Oh there's Puck in the driveway. Let's do this Q.

"Hey Puck" I said in my seductive voice he goes crazy over this.

"Umm…hi Q you look rather nice tonight" he said scratching the back of his head avoiding Quinn's attire.

"You like? I went to victoria's secret and got this outfit special for you" I said whispering in his ear grabbing his hand.

"Uh- I guess yeah you look smoking' hot"

"That's good I was hoping you give me that reaction, let's go upstairs to my room" I said pulling him inside and up the stairs to my room purposely swinging my hips back and forth praying he sees my thong underneath my silky teddy.

When we got into my room I knew my plan had worked! Puck pulled off his jacket and pushed me up against the bed. I am one smart girl.

PUCK POV

Oh god what am I doing? Quinn looks smoking hot as she normally does but I can't resist myself I am a guy and my nickname is sex shark. I didn't want this to happen be only making out until she takes off her silky nightgown thing and she's not wearing anything but this hot ass lacy thong. Oh god Puck keeps it together.

"Quinn Stop! I told you no funny business. We did this before and look at the mess it's got us over the past years, I don't want that again."

"Oh Noah you know you can't resist me" She says pulling off my shirt and grabbing the condom off her bedside table.

"I'm sorry Quinn I can't do this." I said grabbing my stuff and bolting out the door to my car to drive home.

"SHIT! How can he not want to fuck me? I am hot! I am popular! Sophomore year I could get any guy to get in my pants and now the main sex guy at my school won't fuck me! What the hell?" Quinn said yelling around her room.

"Well then I guess I will have to go with plan B." Quinn ran into her parents' bedroom, over to the bed side table grabbed the handgun, changed her clothes and ran out the door to go find one Mr. Noah Puckerman.

**Oh I guess crazy Quinn is back! Hope that chapter tides you all over until my semester exams are over. I will try to update next weekend since exams will be over by then! Now click that blue button down there and do what it says! **_**REVIEW**_**(:**


	9. Chapter 9

**Oh my gosh guys I am so sorry! I have been so incredibly sick with influenza and I had semester exams to take. My life has been hectic also mixed with a little writers block! I am back now and I have a feeling that this chapter will be a good one. Enjoy and review when you're done reading! I DON'T OWN GLEE. **

A Moment like This

Chapter Nine

RACHEL'S POV

Christmas break was perfect I can't believe that Finn Hudson the quarterback of the football team, most popular guy in school is in love with me. I'm the nerd of the school, the geek, Broadway freak and he doesn't care. He loves me for me and that's all a girl could ever ask for.

"Hey baby" Finn says kissing my cheek.

"I love you so much; I really hope you know that. I'm so grateful that I have you in my life and that I can count on you for everything and anything." Oh gosh I'm crying now.

"Rachel are you alright? Why all of a sudden now you're pouring your heart out to me, not like I don't love it, I do, I really do, but why now?" He's so cute confused.

"Christmas break was amazing Finn. After everything that has happened with us we have put that all aside and just focused on us and our love. I pictured you being with me but being the freak show of the school I never thought it would happen but it did and I am so happy and in love."

"Awe baby come here." He says pulling me in for a hug. "I love you so much Rach I don't care what people think of you, all that matters is what I think of you and I think your amazing, loving, perfect, down to earth, crazy but in a good way but most of all your mine." He bent down and slowly rubbed his lips against hers. It was in this true moment of love and happiness that Rachel Berry knew that she and Finn Hudson would be together forever.

"Let's skip this day and just go to my house ok? Mom, Burt are gone at some political convention and Kurt will stay here and go to Blaine's probably."

"I would really love that Finn but we can't just leave in the middle of a school day." Oh my gosh there's those puppy dog eyes, he knows I can never resist saying no to those eyes.

"Fine you win mister! But we are watching Funny Girl."

"*groans* okay fine Rachel anything for you, but I have a surprise for you before we do anything." Finn says pulling here out of school over to his truck for her "surprise".

PUCK POV

I didn't go to school today with all the crazy Quinn madness going on again. Damn that woman needs some anti-duty hormone pills or some shit to make her go back to somewhat normal. She seems pretty pissed when I left. I just hope she doesn't try and do anything stupid.

QUINN POV

"Oh he is not going to know what hit him."

"What's that Quinnie?" Her mother asked as she was going to her car with the gun fully loaded oblivious to her mother in her bag.

"Oh nothing mom just going to glee club."

"Okay Quinnie have fun! Be home for dinner at the normal time 7:30 sharp."

"Okay mom, I really got to go now. Be home later." She says getting into her car driving the opposite direction away from school but over to Noah Puckerman's house.

NOBODY POV

One Quinn gets to the Puckerman residence she notices that his car is there so obviously he is not going to school. After parking her car on the opposite side of the road and just sitting there for a half hour she drives away from that house, away from Lima, away from the world. Just Quinn and nobody else, or so she thinks.

**Well there's chapter nine! I hope you guys liked it and don't worry there is a lot of Quinn madness in the story but I promise that once I get this out of the way which Finchel is involved somehow then I will focus more on them and less on Quinn and Puck. Please, please, please click the blue button down there and **_**REVIEW**_** (:**


	10. Chapter 10

**AUTHORS NOTE: Why hello fellow readers! I have more free time on my hands now that sports are all done and so is glee so I have decided that I will try and update at least twice a week which would be Tuesday's and Sunday's! Here is chapter ten and don't worry this story is nowhere near done! I'm thinking about 45ish chapters or so. Hope you guys like! Click the blue REVIEW button after and do what it says! DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN GLEE ):**

A Moment like This

Chapter Ten

RACHEL POV

So I wonder what Finn's surprise to me is? So many things are running through my head thinking of what it could be; sex? Tickets to an off Broadway show? Running away together in the romantic sunset? WHAT? I need to figure this out. Hmmm. Maybe I can persuade it out of him. Rachel Berry put your sexy cap on.

"So Finny what is your little 'surprise' for me this evening" I say seductively he can't resist that voice.

*Finns Thoughts* Oh shit that damn sexy ass voice she does umm mailman, mailman, mailman wait no play it cool Hudson and make her wait. Yeah.

"Well hun I guess you will have to just wait and see now won't you" Oh good going Hudson! I think the scoreboard is Finn-1 and Rachel-0

"Hmpf! Fine then you win….this time" I say facing the car window. I can feel his eyes burning on me. He's probably thinking of the mailman *Laughs*.

QUINN POV

Driving. Miles and miles away from this stupid loser town, I Quinn Fabray once the most popular girl in my grade now can't even get Noah fucking Puckerman to get in my pants? What is wrong with me? Why don't guys drool over me like they used to. Oh wow I'm stupid. Nobody parts like the Red Sea for me anymore because I became PREGNANT with a CHILD when I was a SOPHOMORE, and now everyone in the god damn town of Lima, Ohio thinks I'm this slutty girl with no feelings at all. Well if they want "slutty" then they're going to get it.

*Talking to herself* well look at that over there **Titty Kitties- help wanted** looks like I've found my "slutty" new job.

*walks in* "Why hey there big guy, my names Quinn Fabray but you can call me Peaches and I would love to work here" I say seductively giving a hooker name, guys drool over that.

"Damn Peaches you got some nice tits there and as you probably saw from the name of the club that's a big plus" The security at the door says to Quinn.

"I saw and I assure you these big babies are all real, no surgery here"

"Let me go talk to the boss, he will probably want a preview before he hires you" He says walking off.

"Just perfect, now let's see what people think of the new and improved Quinn Peaches Fabray as a real slut."

RACHEL POV

"Okay Finn we've been driving around for what it feels like forever is we there yet"

"Ancy much?"

"You know I hate waiting and waiting and waiting!"

"Yes babe, I'm aware now calm down were here" He says getting out of the truck, walking over to her side to get the door for her.

"Oh my gosh! Finn did you do all this?" I say pointing to the amazing picnic set up by the big tree where we came to sing to God and pray for Burt.

"Well with the help of Kurt, yes." He says grabbing her hand walking over to the pink checkered picnic blanket.

"This is truly amazing Finn, the lights, blanket, vegetarian food, oh my gosh! Are those airplane cups with virgin cosmos?"

"You remember?"

"Of course I do! It was our first official date but then you ran off because of the 'mailman' issue and went back to Quinn."

"Yeah but we don't need to remember the second half of that day now do we? All that matters is that were together now and we need to sit down and eat because I'm hungry" I hear his stomach growling and know that if we don't eat that the noise could only get louder.

"Your right, let's just sit here and enjoy this perfect night."

How could he be more of a gentleman? All of the things that Finn has done over the years has made me very angry but then the things that he has done to make it up is just wonderful and breathtaking. There is nothing that could ruin this moment now…until.

*cell phone rings* calling:_ Quinn Fabray._

**Oh cliffhanger! Haha the next chapter will be up hopefully on Sunday or next Tuesday! Please **_**review **_**and send your thoughts and comments or ideas! Until next time (:**


	11. Chapter 11

**AUTHORS NOTE: Hey guys! I'm so incredibly sorry I didn't update. I had school and speeches and guess what?...IT'S MY 16****TH**** BIRTHDAY FRIDAY! WHOOHOO! Lol anyway we left off with some Quinn/Rachel drama and these next few chapters are all Rachel centric! So get excited Berry fans! Hope you enjoy chapter eleven and review when you're done DISCLAIME I DON'T OWN GLEE. **

A Moment like This

Chapter Eleven

*Rachel's thoughts*

Oh just peachy. This is my date night with Finn and Quinn calls me? What does she want? Why is it me and not Santana or Brittany? Like seriously! This is my date night with my boyfriend!

*answers phone*

"Hello"

"Rachel it-it-it's Quinn I'm really sorry to be calling you *sniffles* but I need you to come get me please" Quinn says sobbing into her cell phone.

"Wait Quinn what happened to you?" I asked very worried about her.

"I-I-I will tell you when you get here but please hurry Rachel! *Shouts* Stupid blonde bitch what do you think you're doing?" Then a sudden constant beeping noise.

"Finn I'm so sorry but Quinn's in trouble there was some guy telling her things, I think someone's trying to hurt her" I say sobbing into Finn's shoulder.

"Wait how do we know where she is though?" He asked confused.

"I have a GPS on my phone so it shows her location when she called, It says accordingly to my iPhone that she is in…Belleview Ohio."

"Belleview Ohio I've never even heard of that"

"I either, why is she not she in Lima?"

"I'm not so sure but let's call some people for backup"

"Okay how about Puck, Sam, Mike, Artie, Mercedes, Tina, Santana and Britt's"

"That's like the whole glee club minus Kurt and Blaine who are probably doing the nasty at his house"

*whacks arm* "Finn! You better take that derogatory explanation of what Klaine is doing!"

"Klaine?"

"Yes Klaine! Kurt and Blaine duh! Just like you and me are Finchel, Finn and Rachel"

"Oh okay! I've already texted them they're on their way"

"Good now I just don't want Quinn to be hurt"

*About 45 minutes later*

_**Welcome To Belleview Ohio**_

"Well there it is" Rachel says gulping with anticipation.

"Yeah now where does it say she called from?"

"It says she called from a place outside of a strip club called Titty Kitty's"

*laughs* "Really Finn! Quinn is hurt and you laugh because it mentions tits in the name? Grow up Finn! This is our friend, member of glee club, our family member that is hurt so knock it off."

"I'm sorry babe, I just didn't think that you would do this to her I mean after all the bad things that she has done to purposely hurt you, why help her?"

"Because Finn its common sense I'm being the bigger person in the situation and now maybe Quinn will realize how wrong she does"

"Your right, hey look there it is" Finn says pointing to the club on the corner of South 3rd Street.

"Alright let's go"

"Hey midget and frankenteen" Santana says fist bumping them.

"Hello Santana"

"So what's the game plan? How do we find Quinn" Sam says eating a cherry filled doughnut

"Well I think that we go inside and beat the shit out of them, grab Quinn and then beat the shit out of her for going to this ass wipe of a town" Puck says getting his baseball bats out of his pickup truck.

"Noah stops it! Quinn could have a good reason why she wanted to come here wait look over there"

*Yells*

Get out you stupid slut! That outta teach you to come here and ask for a job.

"QUINN!" I yelled running over to the hurt blonde.

"Rachel you-you-you came I need help" She says sobbing.

"Finn, Noah, Sam and Mike get over here" The boys come running over to the hurt blonde.

"Holy fuck Q! What the hell is wrong with you? Huh? You were bumbled out here! What were you thinking" Noah says crying next to her.

"YOU WANT TO KNOW WHAT I WAS THINKING. I WAS THINKING THAT IF EVERYONE WANTED TO SEE THE SLUT THEY THINK I AM THEN I WOULD GIVE IT TO THEM! IS THAT WHAT YOU WANTED TO HEAR? HUH?" She says trying to get up but wincing as she bends at the knee's.

"Noah and Quinn! Stop you guys leave Finn and I will take care of her from here! Now go!" Wow I normally never shout but you never ever blame the victim.

So I and Finn take Quinn into the car and it's completely awkward nobody says a word. I really want to ask Quinn what happened but I don't want Finn to be in the car in case she is very uncomfortable.

"Um sweetie could you put your iPod in so I can talk to Quinn privately" I ask him giving him my sexy face, he loves that.

"Um…yeah sure anything for you hun" He says winking.

"Okay Quinn what's the deal? What happened and why did you call me?"

*Deep breaths* "I left Lima because everyone was saying I'm this giant slut because I got pregnant, cheated on Finn and pretended Beth was his, pushed Puck away, dated Sam, cheated on Sam to get with Finn again to hurt you, pushed them both away, dated some forty year old guy over the summer, had an almost pregnancy again, turned into a skank, smoking pot, blamed Shelby for being a bad parent, lied to my parents about everything. Rachel I used to be captain of the Cheerios and a member of the Celibacy club. What happened to me, I'm some kind of screw up!" She was sobbing the entire time.

"Quinn you've screwed up that doesn't make you a screw up." I said taking her hand in mine.

"Quinn can you please tell me what happened to you and what I can do to help you!"

"You can't tell anybody! Rachel pleases! But I-I-I was raped….."

_**To be continued…**_

**Whoa! Cliffhanger! Well there's chapter eleven! I was going to make this into two separate chapters but I just combined them into one so nobody gets confused throughout the story. So hope you guys liked it and please click that blue button down there and review I want to hear your thoughts! **


	12. Chapter 12

**AUTHORS NOTE: Hello guys! My 16****th**** birthday was okay thank you to all on twitter and tumblr who wished me a happy birthday! I really appreciate it! So we left off at a cliffhanger so let's see what's happening with Rachel after what Quinn said. DISCLAIMER I DON'T OWN GLEE.**

A Moment like This

Chapter Twelve

"Raped? Quinn I-I-I don't know what to say except are you okay? Do you need me to go buy after morning pills? Oh my gosh Quinn I'm so sorry this happened to you." I sobbed into the chair, I notice Finn look over and he can tell the news Quinn told is bad.

"Yes raped. Why are you saying sorry? I was the one that went to that nasty club wanting to prove if everyone thinks I'm a slut that I would give them one." Quinn said grabbing a tissue out of her bag that was covered in her blood.

"I just don't understand. Can you tell me the entire story please? Maybe we can go to the police and press charges."

"NO! They said if I told anybody that they would come find me and I would pay my price."

"Quinn if we press charges then they will go to jail and can't hurt you."

"I think we need to go to the hospital Rachel, can Finn drive us there? I really don't want to go home."

"You can stay with me tonight, Finn is spending the night as usual but I have an extra room and I have spare clothes."

"Thank you so much Rachel, I'm so sorry I ever was a bitch to you, every time I was I regretted it because I'm jealous of you."

"Jealous of me? Why?" I'm stunned. Quinn Fabray HBIC jealous of me?

"I am jealous of you because you have a good life Rachel. You have dads that love and respect you for who you are and will stand by you in the future. I don't have that Rachel and I don't have true friends. Yeah everybody in glee acts like you is so annoying and nobody wants you there but when we love you Rachel you're driven and strong."

"Those things don't come naturally to me Quinn. Do you know how hard it was to go to school knowing I will be slusheed and insulted, plus having to see Finn who I'm deeply in love with follow you around like a puppy? It really hurt Quinn."

"I should've let Finn go a long time ago and have him be yours. I see how happy you guys are and I notice that I was wrong to string him a long when that whole time he wanted to be with you, he really does love you Rachel."

"I know he does, and I love him so much too." I said leaning over to grab Finn's hand, whose head turns and looks at me with those big brown eyes of his. I really love this guy with all my heart.

"Can we go to the hospital? I want to get a rape kit and press charges to the police about the attack."

"Of course we can Quinn." I lean back and give her a big hug. She's been through more than any girl in high school should every have to endure.

"Finny *pokes him* can you drive to Lima Hospital for Quinn."

*takes head phones out* "Yeah sure, Quinn are you okay?"

"I will be thanks to your amazing girlfriend"

"She's a keeper that's for sure" *leans over to kiss Rachel*

"Ha-ha okay big guy enough we can save that for later, let's get Quinn to the hospital."

**Well there's chapter twelve! Not really a big filler on anything but I thought that Quinn and Rachel needed that heart to heart conversation. So click the blue button down there and **_**review**_** (: **


	13. Chapter 13

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Thank you so much for your reviews on chapters, I really appreciate them! It makes me so incredibly happy. So we left off at Quinn getting to the hospital with Rachel and Finn, why don't we see what happens there now! Enjoy and review when done reading. DISCLAIMER I DON'T OWN GLEE.**

A Moment like This

Chapter Thirteen

RACHEL'S POV

It was just a few more miles until we got to the hospital; I never knew I would be spending my special date with Finn by driving Quinn to the hospital for a rape kit. I feel so bad for her; she has gone through more than anyone should in high school. I don't understand why she has the need to be popular, always having kids part like the Red Sea when she walks down the hall. I've known Quinn for a long time and she never used to be like this, believe it or not Quinn Fabray was actually nice one time in her life, and not the fake nice that she is now but she was nice to everyone and wanted to be friends. I miss that Quinn, I'm grateful that she asked me to come but that's only because I am not popular at all and she knows I would never tell anyone.

'Hey Quinn we're here, are you ready?' I asked opening her door waiting to take her hand.

'Yes, I'm ready to get this over with.' Quinn says grabbing my hand and together we take the steps into the hospital that will change Quinn's life forever.

We walk over to the front desk and I can tell Quinn is uncomfortable by the way she looks, and is squeezing my hand really tight.

'Hello, my name is Rachel Berry and I am here for my friend Quinn Fabray. She would like to see a doctor about a rape kit.' I tell the doctor and she hands Quinn some forms to fill out. As soon as Quinn is done filling out the forms we walk over to the desk, and follow the lady to the exam room.

'Hi Quinn my name is Doctor Manson. I will be the one that will exam you and take your rape kit.' Quinn looked so relieved knowing that the doctor is a girl and not some creepy male nurse.

'Okay what do you need from me?' Quinn asked as she climbed onto the exam bed.

'First I will need you to remove all articles of clothing, put them in the evidence bag and then put this gown on.' Quinn went behind the curtain and removed her clothing doing exactly what Doctor Manson had told her.

'Quinn Fabray.' Some lady and guy walked in carrying badges.

'Yes who are you?'

'I'm detective Alicia Jones and this is my partner Owen Berkley we are with the Special Victims Unit in Ohio. That means we deal with victims of rape and assault, so since you are here getting a rape kit and you are only seventeen years old I need to ask you a few questions, is that okay?' She seems nice but Quinn doesn't like the fact that the guy is also in here.

'I only will talk to you, make him leave.' Detective Alicia does what she says and takes Owen outside to wait.

'There is that better?'

'Yes, Rachel would you go out into the waiting room with the other detective I would only like to talk to Alicia by myself.' I'm hesitant at first but I know Quinn needs this.

'Sure thing Quinn, I will be right outside if you need me.' I walk out to the waiting room by the detective and I notice him getting out a pad and paper, oh no now he's going to ask me questions.

'Hello I'm detective Own Berkley is it okay if I ask you a few questions about Ms. Fabray?' I look over to Finn who's also in the waiting room, he looks so confused but I need to do this, it's for Quinn.

'Yes.' I go and sit over by Finn grabbing his hand for protection.

'Okay so Ms. Fabray was raped correct?' he asks and the look on Finn's face is horrific.

'Yes, at least that's what she told me.' He's writing everything down that I say. I really hope Quinn doesn't get mad or gets sent to a trial I don't want to testify.

'Do you know who did this?'

'No I don't, all I know is that Quinn left Lima and went to some other town that was a few hours away because everyone was constantly calling her a slut and she couldn't handle it anymore so she left town like I said and she went to a strip club called 'Titty Kitty' she called me from there saying she needed help and fast so then Finn my boyfriend right here and I called out friends that know her as well and we went to go look for Quinn and when we saw her there she got thrown out and was covered in blood and mud that's when we got in the car and came here.' I can't believe I just told them everything! Quinn is going to get so mad at me but it's for her own good and her safety.

'Alright so do you know why Quinn got called a slut?' he asked going onto the next page to take more notes.

'Yes last year when we were sophomores a lot happened. Quinn was dating Finn and then she had sex with his best friend Noah Puckerman and got pregnant. She told Finn it was his baby when it wasn't so she led Finn on because Noah was a 'Lima loser' to Quinn but then Finn found out and dumped Quinn so she was alone. She then went to stay at Noah's because after her parents found out about the pregnancy they kicked her out, she first stayed with Finn but then moved. Puck and Quinn then became inseparable for the sake of the baby; Quinn later decided that she couldn't keep it because it wouldn't grow up in a good home situation so-'before I finished Finn butted in.

'God dammed! Why the hell aren't you in there asking her questions and helping her? She got raped for god's sake and you're out here questioning Rachel? That's bullshit! She needs someone!' I couldn't believe what I was hearing, after I told the story Finn got jealous. I've always known deep down that he still had feelings for Quinn but I never wanted to hear it.

'She is in there with the other detective sir, she asked me to step out so she could talk to her alone, now for the sake of your girlfriends feelings I think you need to calm down.' Owen seemed to understand my pain and Finn never did. With that he went back into the room with Quinn, her mother had just arrived a few minutes prior.

'I'm sorry Rachel, I just don't know what I would do if this was you, and you know that bringing up sophomore year and last year just makes me sad because I am an idiot Rachel! You don't deserve me you deserve someone better than me.' By this time Finn had tears running down his face.

'Baby please stop I love you so much! Don't ever say that you are not good for me, ever! You are the best thing that has ever happened to me and I couldn't imagine living without you, I was devastated sophomore year and last year when we were not together! I am happiest when I am with you.' I kissed him passionately, how could he think I am not good for him? And that I deserve better? I deserve him and that's what I have.

'I love you so much Rach and I will promise that I will never ever break your heart again, I will be the best fit for you forever I love you so much and I don't want to lose you.'

'Finn you're never going to lose me I am right here, and I always will be.' I love Finn so much, he is the one I want to spend the rest of my life with, and he is my soul mate.

'Let's say we get out of here, Quinn's mom is here so I think she's all good for now, I want to spend the night with you considering our date was ruined.'

'Of course! Who's house? Yours or mine?' Either one works but I hope he says his so I can smell the aroma that is Finn in his sheets.

'Let's go to mine, we've gone to yours the past few times.' Yes! Rachel always wins especially with Finn. Oh I love him so much.

**There's chapter thirteen everybody! I wanted to get the basics of Quinn's rape out of the way and have somewhat a Finchel drabble at the end. Hope you guys liked it. Please click the blue button down there and **_**review**_**! So, until next time readers (:**


	14. Chapter 14

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Thank you so much! I have received so many great reviews and all are positive which makes me very happy. These next few chapters are going to get back to Finchel and then later on I will go back to Quinn and her rape case. Here's chapter fourteen! Enjoy and please review when you're done reading. DISCLAIMER I DON'T OWN GLEE.**

A Moment like This

Chapter Fourteen

RACHEL POV

After Finn and I had that argument back at the hospital we decided to have a little sleepover to spend some time together. We went to my house first so I could grab a few things, after all it is Friday and knowing Finn he will want me this entire weekend.

"I'm just going to run inside and grab a few things; do you want to come with? Or you just want to wait." I asked getting out of the car walking over to the driver's side.

"I'll just wait here; maybe call Puck to inform him that Quinn is not really okay but safe with her mom."

"Okay babe, be back shortly." I walked over to my house and grabbed the spare key hidden in the fichus my dad's put outside.

Hmm what should I grab to spend the entire weekend with Finn, well I need some underwear that's for sure but not normal kind, I think I'm going to grab my sexy lacy pairs. Some teddy's that are pink, red, and black with lace Finn loves these. Knee high socks to go with my sexy outfit, Finn call me his naughty school girl when I wear these. Sexy black heels, some deodorant, toothbrush, hairbrush, makeup bag, birth-control pills, sweat pants, and a tee-shirt for Sunday. I think that's everything!

I walk downstairs, locking the doors and head over to Finn's truck where I see him doing this tiny dancing in his seat. Awe he's so cute.

"Awww babe you're so cute dancing in your seat." As soon as he hears my voice his face gets all red and blushed.

"You weren't supposed to see that…." He says embarrassed.

"Baby you don't have to be embarrassed in front of me; I don't care that you can't dance like Mike. Your dancing is perfect for me okay? So please be confident in yourself around me. I love you for you, and that includes every detail like dancing."

"I know you do and I love you too I just want to get better you know, for prom I don't want to step on your feet."

'Finny prom isn't until May, its January. We have plenty of time to work on your dancing now let's go to your house before my dad's show up and make me go inside." Finn leans over and plants a sweet kiss on my lips, grabbing my hand and starts to drive over to his house. We get to his house in about ten minutes, as soon as we get out of the car and in the house he whips my bag across the floor and attacks my face in a make out session.

"Whoa there big guy, let's at least go to your room and on the bed! I don't want to be bruised from the stairs." He picks me up bridal style and does what I say heading for his room.

We get into his room and immediately we go at it again, this is a typical weekend for me and him. It consists of constant make out sessions that are so passionate and real and the occasional sex.

"Finn! I can't wait I need you in me now." He smirks and I know he's going to make me beg for it.

'I think you're wearing way too much clothing at the moment' he ripped off her white shirt just gazing down at her toned body; she was so fucking hot and tan. Grateful that he has gotten used to taking off her bra he unhooked it for the back and quickly grabbed her breasts massaging them, taking one in his mouth sucking on in hungrily.

Finn's erection was soon evident, pressed against Rachel's crotch, and when she quickly kicked off her shoes, leggings and underwear, he unbuttoned his jeans and rolled them down, taking Rachel in his arms, her legs around his waist.

He thrust hard into her, the two of them screaming in both pleasure and pain. Lea dug her nails in his back over his shirt, pulling him deeper and faster, causing her to scream and moan louder than ever.

"Oh fuck, Rachel..." Finn groaned in anticipation.

"Fuck Finn you feel so god damn good! Keep going!" Listening to her demand, he shuts his mouth working on thrusting in and out of her seeing the pleasure all over her face.

"Fuck Rachel, why do you have to do this to me…?" Finn moaned kissing her fiercely.

"N-Not a good time. I-I'm... oh my god, I'm c-coming..." Rachel moaned in pleasure as she bucked her hips repeatedly. "D-Don't you dare stop now...?"

He felt her walls clenching tight around him as she came, causing him to come right after, juices spilling out of her and almost onto the floor. They both were breathing heavily when Finn rested his head on her shoulder.

"Oh god, this is the best sex I've ever had." He muttered against the sensitive skin of her neck.

"Yeah that was fucking amazing babe!"

"I know you can't resist little Finn down there doing his thing." Finn said propping himself up on his elbows staring at her beautiful face that was covered in sweat from her climax.

"I love you so much Finn, it's not just because we are fucking amazing at sex, but because you know how to make me smile and how to make me happy. I know you've messed up a lot but I don't care anymore, I only care that we're together and happy." He started to get teary eyed, he knows that he's messed up like when Quinn forced her mouth on him just makes him shutter at the memory, that should've been Rachel but he quickly learned that his girl has a way of making him whither at one single touch.

Bringing his lips to her, deepening the kiss with great passion, he strokes the back of her hair and watches her snuggle into him, closing her eyes with a smile, "I love you too Rachel, I'm forever yours."

"Faithfully" as soon as that one powerful word escapes her precious mouth she falls into a deep sleep against his side. He looks down at her with tears in his eyes smiling to himself. He knows that she's the only one for him.

**There's chapter fourteen everyone! Some Finchel smut there, I wanted it to have a passionate feel to it. I hope you guys liked this Finchel centric chapter. Please click the blue button down there and **_**review**_**! I would love to continue to read your sweet message on the story! Until next time readers (: Xoxo**


	15. Chapter 15

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Such a cute Finchel fluff along with some smut back in chapter fourteen huh ;) I am so thankful that you guys really enjoy this story! Tell your friends about it, this will be a long story I have plenty planned ahead for stuff like Valentine's Day, Spring Break and Graduation! Here's chapter fifteen don't forget to **_**review**_** when you're done! Enjoy lovelies! DISCLAIMER I DON'T OWN GLEE**

A Moment like This

Chapter Fifteen

RACHEL POV

Last night was absolutely great I am so glad that I got a chance to sleep over at Finn's house, I love the feeling waking up in the middle of the night crawled up by his side getting a whiff of his David Beckham cologne. He always has his arm around my waist or in my hair pulling me closer and closer to his side, that feeling of being secure gives me great pleasure.

"Morning beautiful did you sleep good." Oh did I sleep well.

"Yes I did thanks to you." He looked confused, probably thinking 'what did I do in the middle of the night, sleeping to make you feel good?' that's Finn for you.

"What did I do in the middle of the night, sleeping to make you feel good?" Am I good or what!

"Just the way you comfort me by snuggling and the fact that you smell like David Beckham cologne is a turn on as well." He got the look.

"Oh was it." There's the look, which for Finn is that 'If I'm so amazing at making you feel good then why don't I show you.'

NOBODY POV

"Let me show you what I can do to also make you feel good." He got on top of her, grabbing her face and pulling her into a deep passionate kiss, the kiss quickly turned into a make-out session, which eventually turned it to clothes flying everywhere and I'm guessing that you can guess where he took it from there? Yes morning sex, Rachel's absolute favorite. She loved the feeling of being all gross in the morning just being able to feel each other's bodies in the fresh aroma of the morning air.

"That was just amazingggg!" He looked at her covered in sweat, she looked so beautiful. Knowing that he is the one that made her feel like that, is the best feeling he could ever imagine.

"I'm glad that I can make you feel that way babe." That made Rachel spring up from the bed and wrap her arms around him.

"Make me feel like that? Hell you made me like this!" He suspects her talking about how she lost her virginity to him this year when she was going to wait until the age of twenty-five.

"How did I make you like this?" He knew the answer but he was curious to what she was going to say.

"How can you not make me feel like this? You're the most amazing, sweetest guy ever! I love how you make me feel so secure; you're like my own personal teddy bear that you get when you're a child. Finn you have made me feel like I am loved, nobody has ever done that, not Jesse, not Noah, not anybody but you." He knew that she loved him but she didn't know that she had never felt safe and secure with anyone but him.

"Come here." He grabbed her by the waist, pulled him onto his lap and just sat there stroking her hair, he loved her so much, she wasn't like Quinn or Santana at all. Rachel was Rachel, she was sweet, and kind to almost everyone, she was optimistic about her future and about his future as well. Nobody had ever told him that he would get out of Lima and do something great with his life.

"Rachel I love you so much. I still don't comprehend that you are a person on this planet! Like how could God make you? You're the most wonderful person on this planet Rachel!" Awe isn't he sweet? Rachel sat there listening to what Finn was saying getting tears in her eyes.

"I love you too Finn so incredibly much." He grabbed her face and just kissed her. There was nothing more that they could say, I don't think he knew what to say after that moment that they just had.

The rest of the weekend was spent with them getting into pillow fights that quickly turned into hot sex. Rachel was always a turn on for kinky sex it was her favorite because it felt like acting and in the acting business you have to be prepared for everything. She made him watch Funny Girl so many times that she caught him a few times reciting the lines of Barbra's amazing work as Fanny Brice. It was so amazing how he was starting to become the guy version of her but in Finn's mind that scared him. He loved her a lot and of course he would watch Funny Girl with her but there wasn't any time where she would do what he wanted to do. The rest of the time not watching Funny Girl was spent her rehearsing for the next Glee number they were going to perform together or practicing for her NYADA audition.

"Hey Rach do you think that we could do something that I liked for once, I mean watching movies and having sex is fun for both of us but can we try to do something I like?"

"Baby of course! Why didn't you just ask? What do you want to do?" Oh he had something in mind and it was going to be good.

"You'll see sooner than later." He had something in mind and Rachel was going to be very surprised.

**There's the chapter everyone! Little cliffhanger there, you want to take any guesses? ;) Haha! I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter very much as I enjoyed writing it! I have big plans for the next one so please click the blue button down there and **_**review**_**! Until next time fellow readers (: Xoxo**


	16. Chapter 16

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: No guesses? Wow guys! I thought that some of you would have at least one or two guesses as to what Finn has planned for Rachel. I would really hope for more reviews as chapters go on, this is planning on being a medium length story and it could be nice if some of you gave constructive criticism on the story so far. Here is chapter sixteen so read and **_**review**_** when you're done. Enjoy! DISCLAIMER I DON'T OWN GLEE.**

A Moment like This

Chapter Sixteen

FINN POV

I have a lot planned for Rachel today; she's going to see what it means to be a real McKinley high Titan. I look over at Rachel; she is staring at me with those worried eyes. I love that look, she looks like a little cute puppy dogs; I love puppy dogs.

"Rach you nervous or something"? She just stares at me with the 'what do you think' look.

"Of course I'm nervous! I have no idea what you are planning for me, so yes I am scared considering your past experiences in surprises for me." I feel bad at that statement, she is right. Some surprises I have had for her are great but others are disappointing.

"Baby, I promise you that this time is different, it's not a big surprise we are just going to have some fun that's all, now were here." I pull up to McKinley.

"Finn what are we doing here?"

RACHEL POV

"Just come on and you'll find out." Finn grabs a football from the back of the truck and I have a feeling that this is not going to be good at all. We walk on to the field, we are wearing so many clothes, and its semi cold out but not too bad.

"So simple rules, you make a touchdown you get a point and you get to keep your clothes, but if I make a touchdown or you for my side then I have to take off one article of clothing and I or yourself gets a point." Oh my gosh! We are playing football but the kind where you take your clothes off? Gosh! I am going to be naked within five minutes.

"THIS! THAT IS YOUR BIG SUR-"Before I could even end my sentence Finn yells.

"READY, SET, GO!" Oh no! He is running straight for me, I start running in the opposite direction and what Finn doesn't know is that I am fast for being so petite. That's what makes me run fast, or so my doctor says.

"Ahhhh Finn, I wasn't ready!" But too late Finn tackles me into the ground pressing his lips to mine and sooner than later our strip football turns into a steamy, hot make out session. I think it's time for Rachel Barbra Berry to get some sweet, sweet revenge on this hottie.

"Hey Finny, guess what?" He pulls his face closer to mine thinking that I am going to pull him into another make out session, but he thinks wrong.

"What baby?" Here come his lips, I don't think so!

"Catch me if you can!" I grab the football out of his reach, stand up and bolt to the other side of the field to try to get at least one point in this game.

"Hey that's cheating."

"Too bad!" I keep running, not looking back until I do, I never thought Finn was so fast at running! No wonder why he got best MVP for football the past three years, he's getting closer, and closer.

"You'll never catch me." I push my little petite legs as hard and fast as they can, I can feel the wind pushing back on my hair making it difficult to run faster, but I put all that I have into winning this one goal, pushing a little faster.

"Wanna make a bet babe? I'm getting in on you!" Football terms that means he is getting close, I turn my head around to see if he actually is or if he is tricking me but once I look back he's not there. I turn my head back to the front not paying attention to where I'm going and SMACK! Right into Finn's big, bulky chest.

"I caught ya." He pulls me in for a deep kiss or what I think he will, but he tries to grab the ball but my reflexes are just too fast for him. I fake him out running around him to the goal post.

"Thought that you would fool me there huh Finny? Well you didn't!" I am so close to the goal post, I put my fingers in the position that Finn showed me before the game and I throw! It's soaring through the sky, Finn stops and just stares at the ball he can't believe that I actually threw a football right. It keeps going and going in a spiral direction, soaring in between the goal posts.

"YES! I MADE A GOAL! WHAT NOW HUDSON?" Oh gosh I'm starting to sound a little bit like Noah.

"Impressive babe looks like I technically won since I showed you how to throw the football in the first place."

"What? No way! I won that, I threw the ball out of my fingers! Yeah see these." I wave my fingers in front of his face; he gets the famous puppy dog look on his cute, adorable face.

"Awe baby, come here." I pull his face closer to mine, placing a sweet kiss on his lips, I swear the best time we have together is either singing, or having hot and steamy make out sessions.

"Did that make you feel better?"

"Every single time it does, I love you so much Rachel." He kisses me again this time placing his hands on my petite waste, me pulling my arms around his neck, popping my foot back like you see in those romantic movies; he makes me feel wanted all the time, all the time.

"I love you too, so much Finn, so much, more than you will ever know." I kiss him one more time, grabbing his hand in mine, interlocking our fingers. We grab our clothing around the football field, and walk back to his truck hand in hand.

After we get back to his house, he parks his truck in the back of the house, grabbing a blanket out of the backseat.

"Babe what are you doing?" I ask, Finn's always got these sweet plans in his head.

"Just come on." He opens my side of the truck door and walks to the back of his truck, he opens the hatch, climbing into the back seat, placing the blanket and some pillows on the back of the truck.

"Climb in." I do what he says, we just lie down, cover up with the blankets, snuggling into each other watching the sunset, and soon the stars fall into place in the night sky.

"This is so beautiful Finn, I love being outside with you, just lying here watching the stars come out is one of the most precious things I have ever seen." I look over to Finn wondering why he's not responding, he's sound asleep with a smile on his face. I think to myself what a great time we've had. Ever since the accident with Quinn, he got pretty upset with her considering things that happened in the past, and me being gone all the time being with her by her side, supporting her through this rough patch in her life. So this time with us just being together, doing everything possible is making me most happy. I snuggle into his side, placing my head on his pillow, scotching myself closer and closer, I kiss his lips and his smile grows even bigger. I truly have the best boyfriend ever.

**So that's chapter sixteen everybody! I am so sorry this took me so long to write, I have had school finals to study for which means summer is coming! Yaay(: So I hope this sweet Finchel fluff chapter sure made up for my absence. Please hit the blue button and **_**review**_**! I would love to see more comments down there if that is possible! Until next time readers! Xoxo**


	17. Chapter 17

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: I want to apologize to you guys so much, I had terrible writers block and then I got distracted with my summer theatre program and working for my trip to New York in October to see Barbra Streisand! And, then the trip in March to Spain with my school, but again, I am so terribly sorry and I hope this story hasn't lost hope for anybody just yet. So finally after so long, here is chapter seventeen! Please read this story, I promise I will update again more frequently! Hit the blue button down there and **_**review**_**! Enjoy! DISCLAIMER I DON'T OWN GLEE.**

A Moment like This

Chapter Seventeen

RACHEL POV

Last night was amazing; she had the best boyfriend ever. He was so muscular, and protective of her. She never wanted this moment to end; she woke up first, being very careful to not wake up Finn. Watching him sleep was so peaceful; he slept with his mouth slightly open, drooling just a tad but not too much. His hair still stayed in its formation of forming a shark fin on top of his head, sometimes Finn made little baby noises here and there, but he never let go of her. His arms stayed around hers the entire time, she even felt little tiny kisses on top of her head a few times during the night.

She leaned in; placing a small yet sweet kiss on his chaste lips "goodmorning baby" he said waking up at the touch of Rachel's lips against his.

"Morning, I had a great time yesterday and last night. It was the most fun that I've had in a very long time." He smiled, but his smile started to fade as he processed what she said.

"More fun than the time we made love to each other?" He was joking and she knew that, but Rachel decided to have a little fun.

"It was okay, you could work on your formation though." She just laughed, seeing his smile fade, he seemed to take that serious considering it was a joke on his body and Rachel knew he wasn't comfortable with it just yet.

"Baby, you know I'm only kidding. I love your body, and you were amazing when we made love, you're amazing at everything we do. Please don't take that comment too serious or serious at all." She placed her head on his chest, looking up at him. He was avoiding eye contact with her.

"I know that you were only joking, it's just I-I'm not comfortable with my body, so whenever someone makes a body joke I take it serious, I just wish that I could change the way I look." Rachel saw that he got tears in his eyes, she hated seeing him cry, or being upset at all. She was determined to make him comfortable with himself once and for all.

She sat up, still leaning on him but looking directly into his eyes "do you really want to change the way you look?" he looked over at her, suspicion lurking in his eyes.

"Yes of course, why do you ask?" He was curious to what she was planning.

"I'm going to help you get comfortable with your body!" He looked over at her with this big grin on her face, she was serious about this and when Rachel is serious about something, she was determined to get it right.

"And, how do you suppose we do that?" He was interested in what she was planning; he wanted to change, not just for his own pleasure. But, for hers too he wanted to be that sexy boyfriend that was unstoppable, and she wouldn't be embarrassed when the football team had their annual shirts vs skins practice.

"Working out, we have to create a workout plan. One that we can both do together for support and motivation. I still remember in the back of my mind during sophomore year when Artie wouldn't take the yearbook photo with me because he said if I bent over, you could see stomach rolls." He laughed at her, but she never forgot that moment. It haunted in the back of her mind, every time she bent over.

"Rachel you are nowhere near fat, or have stomach rolls, you are perfect just the way you are." He leaned in to kiss her, but she stopped him.

"What? I can't kiss you now?" He was confused, but he really didn't get it did he? Rachel was upset; she thought he was perfect too.

"You just don't get it do you?" She saw the confused look on his face; he never, ever thinks that something's he says about his own body makes her upset.

FINN POV

"Get what? I think you're perfect just the way you are, you don't need to change any-"before he could finish what he was saying, she interrupted him.

"That's exactly what I'm talking about, you think I'm perfect just the way I am and that I don't need to change anything, but that's what I think about you. I love your body, I love everything about you. Image doesn't matter to me, I wish I looked like Jessica Alba or Megan Fox but I don't. Yet, I don't let that get to me, I will never look like that so I accept myself and you should too." That was a mouth full, she saw the look in his eyes and on his face change.

"You're right; I should accept the way I am because I'm never going to look like Puck or Mike ever. I wish but I won't ever. I should just learn to love myself; after all we did do a tribute to Lady Gaga in glee about loving yourself."

"Yes! Now, doesn't it make you feel better about yourself?" She climbed over so she was on top of him, placing her head in the crook of his neck and her arms around his torso.

"A little bit, I still don't like that I'm pudgy around my stomach, but at least I'm not five thousand pounds." She leaned up, kissing him just a little bit, but he being Finn Hudson that one small kiss turned into a passionate make out session.

"That was hot!" He loved her so much, and she loved him. They loved doing their little make out sessions, because it wasn't just hot and heavy but it was sweet and passionate too.

"So what do you want to do now?" She asked him, already knowing what she wanted to do, hoping he will know and say yes.

"Ughh, fine we can watch Funny Girl, it's been a whole week since we've seen it anyway." She got the world's biggest smile on her face, getting up and putting the movie in.

She crawled back over to him, snuggling up to his chest, getting all comfy curled up into his side whispering "I love you so much, you know that right?" He looked down at her. Her eyes just sparkled up at him; he knew that they both couldn't get happier than this moment.

"Of course I do, and I love you more than you could imagine." He placed yet another sweet kiss on top of her head, squishing her into him just a little more. They spent the next two hours laughing and singing as Rachel said every single line that Fanny Brice had to say in Funny Girl. Yes, Finn Hudson loved his girl more than anything and anyone. This moment was one to share for a lifetime.

**There's chapter seventeen! I thought I owed you guys a sweet, fluff chapter of Finn and Rachel before we get back into the drama of WMHS! I hope you guys can forgive me and stick with this story yet again, I apologize for not updating in so long! Please **_**review**_** still though; I would love ideas on future chapters for this story! Until next time! Xoxo**


	18. Chapter 18

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Hello again everyone! I'm so glad that I got more reviews, alerts and favorites to this story. I promise that every Tuesday there will be an update again. So like I promised I wanted to get some Finn and Rachel in there after Quinn's problems and everything so I am going back to Quinn for a few chapters. Hope you guys like chapter eighteen! Hit the blue button and **_**review**_** when you're done! Enjoy! DISCLAIMER I DON'T OWN GLEE.**

A Moment like This

Chapter Eighteen

QUINN POV

It's been one full month since the rape; Quinn Fabray hasn't really spent much time outside the walls of her bedroom. Even going out into the dining room to eat dinner has her paranoid. Everywhere she goes she thinks that horrible guy is watching her every move, just waiting to attack her again. She goes to therapy, her mom makes her go talk to a shrink about why she felt the need to go be a stripper and what damage that caused her in the long run.

Going to the shrink doesn't really help. All they do is sit there and re-play every event that happened from that awful night. And, if Quinn knows one thing is that she never wants to remember what happened to her ever again. But, the fact that it has been one month and her mom sees's some improvement she is forcing Quinn to go back to school. She doesn't want to go, it's not just her personality that has changed, and it's her entire image. She wears dark baggy clothing, getting rid of her fun bright dresses.

It's Monday morning, and walking into school Quinn feels like getting raped all over again. Everyone is staring at her, just like they did when she was pregnant. All the eyes are constantly on her, seeing people whisper as she walks by, pointing to her while saying 'That's her, that's the girl that got raped, that's Quinn Fabray.' She has heard that so many times and it's only been thirty seconds since she walked into the building.

'Hi Quinn, I see you're back.' She turns around to see who's talking to her, it's someone she doesn't recognize but this girl is wearing a cheerios outfit.

'Um, yes I am. Do I know you?' She doesn't want to sound rude but she has no idea who this girl is and how she knows who Quinn Fabray is.

'Oh my name is Natalie; I'm the new head cheerio. I'm one year younger than you, I was a groupie for the cheerios when you were head cheerio and I just wanted to tell you that you're my idol Quinn. I know you're going through a really hard time lately but I wanted to let you know that the cheerios are behind you one hundred percent.' Quinn did something next that nobody ever expected her to do, she hugged this girl.

'Thank you so much Natalie, this means a lot to me.' Quinn started to cry happy tears which are something that she hadn't seen in such a long time.

'No problem Quinn, now come with me I have a little surprise for you.' She was confused at first but followed the young girl, she was excited and quite nervous to see who and what was the surprise. She was lead to the auditorium which could only mean one thing, Glee Club. Rachel must have set up something for her for them to sing to her or something like that.

'Here sit here Quinn.' Natalie placed Quinn in front row, right where you could see anything that was happening. Quinn was about to ask what was going on when Natalie walked backstage and the curtains rose; it was a sight that made her so happy. It wasn't just the Glee Club but it was the cheerios and the members of the celibacy club.

Rachel came out from behind Finn, she walked up to the microphone and said 'Hello Quinn, we all know that the past two years you have gone through some awful things that no teenage girl should ever have to endure in their entire life, so we put this together for you. Enjoy.' Quinn smiled as Rachel walked back behind Finn getting ready to perform.

[_Rachel_, Puck, **All**]

*Quinn's Thoughts*

Rachel walked out behind Finn getting ready to sing, when Quinn noticed there was something behind all of them. It was a slideshow of her moments in high school with all of them.

_Grew up in a small town  
>And when the rain would fall down<br>I'd just stare out my window  
>Dreamin' of what could be<br>And if I'd end up happy  
>I would pray<br>_  
><span>Trying hard to reach out<br>But when I tried to speak out  
>Felt like no one could hear me<br>Wanted to belong here  
>But something felt so wrong here<br>So I pray  
>I could breakaway<span>

*Quinn's Thoughts*

She started to cry, she couldn't believe that they had put all of this together for her, she has had some great moments with everyone but she still doesn't know why they are all being so nice to her when she has been so horrible to them in the past.

**I'll spread my wings, and I'll learn how to fly  
>I'll do what it takes till I touch the sky<br>And I'll make a wish  
>Take a chance<br>Make a change  
>And breakaway<br>Out of the darkness and into the sun  
>But I won't forget all the ones that I love<br>I'll take a risk  
>Take a chance<br>Make a change  
>And breakaway<br>**  
><span>Want to feel the warm breeze<br>Sleep under a palm tree  
>Feel the rush of the ocean<br>Get on board a fast train  
>Travel on a jet plane<br>Faraway  
>And breakaway<br>  
><strong>I'll spread my wings, and I'll learn how to fly<br>I'll do what it takes till I touch the sky  
>And I'll make a wish, take a chance, make a change<br>And breakaway  
>Out of the darkness and into the sun<br>I won't forget all the ones that I love  
>I gotta take a risk, take a chance, make a change<br>And breakaway  
><strong>  
><em>Buildings with a hundred floors<br>Swinging 'round revolvin' doors  
>Maybe I don't know where they take me<br>But gotta keep movin' on  
>Movin' on<br>Fly away  
>Breakaway<br>_  
><span>I'll spread my wings, and I'll learn how to fly<br>Though it's not easy to tell you goodbye  
>I gotta take a risk, take a chance, make a change<br>_And breakaway  
>Out of the darkness and into the sun<br>But I won't forget the place I come from  
>I gotta take a risk, take a chance, make a change<br>_**And breakaway  
>Breakaway<br>Breakaway**

After the song and the slideshow finished, Quinn ran up on stage before anyone could come out and say something nice again, she couldn't handle this, she was happy but she didn't understand it at all.

'Thank you guys so much for this but why? I have been so mean to all of you why should I get all the love?' Quinn was looking at Rachel who she expected to say why they did this but another voice spoke instead.

Puck came out from behind all the cheerios carrying Beth; he had quickly left after he sang his last part to go get her 'Because Q, we all love you, all of us, including her she hasn't forgotten who her real mom is.' She couldn't believe who was right in front of her, their child. Puck placed her in Quinn's arms. She saw that once Beth was placed in her arms she got the world's biggest smile on her face, in that moment Quinn knew that she had real friends that cared about her and that would be there for her when she needs them.

**There's chapter eighteen everyone. I thought that I would get back to Quinn and have the Glee Club support her since they're always there for each other. So please hit the blue button down there and **_**review**_**! I hope you guys liked it, send me some constructive criticism on what I should do next or some ideas on how to make the story better! Until next time! Xoxo**


	19. Chapter 19

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Hello guys! I am sorry that I didn't update last Tuesday like I said I would, but I had to work and I'm meeting Chris Colfer on Saturday, and I am working on my Monchele fanfic that is posted on my tumblr called 'Just One Look' or #JOL so go check that out! But, I am making it up by updating today and then again on Tuesday (which is when I update #JOL as well), I loved reading all the idea's you guys had for the story and I will probably use them all, so here is chapter nineteen! And, when you're done hit the blue button and **_**review**_**! DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN GLEE. Enjoy!**

A Moment like This

Chapter Nineteen

RACHEL POV (Flashback)

_I can't help but think about Quinn, all that she has been through in her life. I thought my life was hard trying to be perfect, be the most talented girl at McKinley, and trying to woo the quarterback of the football team. I may have accomplished all of those things but there were obstacles like Quinn trying to put off Puck's baby as Finn's. Or Mercedes trying to say that she is the most talented girl at McKinley, but, I never had to endure the pain that Quinn went through._

_I had an idea, and I was going to get the entire Glee club to help with it._

"_Everybody would you please gather around." I say as I power walk into Glee club, everyone should know that if I power walk or storm away that something important has happened or going to happen._

"_What do you want now stubbles." Santana snickers at Rachel, taking away time from her and Brit getting their mack on._

"_Santana, as all though I am very offended by your comment, there is something more important that I have on my mind." As soon as I said that I see that everyone's faces, even Santana's had gone serious, waiting for me to put forth my opinion._

"_I think we need to do something to Quinn." I notice that Noah's face steers away from the conversation so he probably wants to do something as well, this being a sensitive topic to most._

_Before I could continue my idea Mr. Schue being the nosy person he is has to interrupt me "Rachel we all know that Quinn has had a hard high school experience but, I really don't think that we getting involved would make anything better." He really did not just say that, did he?_

"_You know Mr. Schue, while you were off trying to makeout with the ginger, we all were here trying to help Quinn with her life, so you really do not have a say in what Rachel has planned."_

"_Thank you Mercedes, now as I was saying, Quinn has gone through things no person in high school should have to deal with, I think by showing our love and appreciation to her we should make a video of all our moments with Quinn, and somehow get her to come here so we can play the video and sing to her." Everyone had nodded, so it was now time to get to work._

_I had set up everyone into little groups on what jobs to do, Santana, Brittany, and Mercedes were looking for photos. Mike, Tina, Artie, Sam, and Finn were all looking at background affects ways to make the movie. And, I was in charge of finding the music and deciding which parts everyone would sing._

_The only person that was not in sight was, Noah. I was determined to find out where he went. I walked out of Glee club and down to the boy's locker room, and, just as I expected there he was, sitting at a bench looking down at something. _

_I walked over to see what he was looking at and why he wasn't participating when I heard that he was crying, I have never heard Noah be one to cry._

"_Noah? Are you okay?" I said to him, placing my hand on his shoulder looking down to see that he was looking at a picture of Beth._

"_Berry..Um…hi yes-yeah I'm okay." I could tell that he wasn't okay, as Noah would say we have Jewish telepathy._

"_Noah I know you and I know that you're not okay. Do you want to talk about it?"_

_He broke down, hysterically crying into my shoulder, I felt bad because Noah has gone through most of the hard times with Quinn. "I don't know what to do Rachel, I love Quinn, I always have but I feel that there's apart of her that doesn't want anything to do with me, but how could she not? We had a baby together Rachel, a real person. There has to be a way that I can get back into her life and be there for her." I had the perfect idea, and I knew how it was going to help both Quinn and Noah._

_**One Month Later**_

Looking back on what I had done that day for Quinn makes me realize that even though we were not the best of friends, I know that deep down she and the entire Glee club appreciate what I do. I'm not the little Jewish sophomore theatre geek anymore. I'm much more than that, I'm a friend.

The sound of Finn's voice pulls me out of my thoughts "Hey babe, whatcha doing?" I can't even process what he is saying, I just stare into his big brown eyes and smile, Quinn has brought me to him, the love of my life.

I wrap my arms around his neck, and lean my lips into his, giving him a passionate kiss right in the middle of the hallway.

"Whoa, not that I don't love when we makeout but what was that for?" He's so cute when he gets all tongue tied from my kisses.

"I'm just very grateful that I have you in my life, and nothing is going to take you away from me." He smiles and kisses me again, this time with more steam and tongue, just my favorite.

"Well, well, well, look what we have here."

I knew that voice, and I did not like where this was going. All I knew is that if this is really what it seems, this will end in a disaster.

**There's chapter nineteen everyone I thought I would give a little insight on what happened before Quinn came back to McKinley! Any guesses to which the mystery voice is that interrupted the sweet Finn and Rachel moment? Send me your thoughts and suggestions by hitting the blue button down there and **_**review**_**! Remember, another update is coming on Tuesday! Until next time my lovely readers, and don't forget to check out 'Just One Look' on my tumblr page! Xoxo**


End file.
